Fallout: Pre-War Times
by DragonButter
Summary: Set before the actual fallout, two students plan on attending their high school dance for the evening. Unfortunately for them, things don't go exactly as intended. EDIT: If users have any questions about this story, send me a message on here since I have regained interest to create more chapters after so long.
1. High School Dancing

_Ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong_!

"Hello?"

"Oh!" The girl who was standing outside was surprised by the adult's quick response to the doorbell.

She greeted the mom nervously. "Hello, Misses Foster, is Anthony home?"

"Ah, Danielle, you're just in time. And yes, he actually is - I'll go fetch him for you." She looks at her admirably. "Might I say you look quite dashing in that dress, reminds me of when I was your age."

"Thank you, Misses Foster. I'm glad you like it."

"You're most certainly welcome. Do come in, by the way. You can sit on the couch while you wait for your date."

Danielle nods as Anthony's mom closes the front door while leaving the room to go get her son. Danielle then proceeds to sit on the house's living room sofa. Eyeing the coffee table in front of her, she decides to look at a few books to pass the time.

"Hmm," She picks up a copy of Grognak the Barbarian. "Surprised this is laying about - issue number twenty-three too. Nice. This has got to be Anthony's, can't imagine his mom or dad reading this." She places it down, only to pick up another book in the process. "Dean's Electronics, forgot his dad was an electronic expert as well. Understandable given his job at Vault-Tec."

Soon after some browsing, Anthony himself and his mom finally walk into the room.

"Here we are: your 'date-to-be'." Miss Foster joked to his girlfriend.

" _Mom_ , you promised not to say that before my evening out with Danielle."

"Oh hush, Anthony. You know Danielle doesn't mind. Do you, Danielle?"

She giggles. "Of course not, Misses Foster, had the privilege to listen to many of his jokes before."

Anthony's mom exhaled a sigh of relief. "That's good. Well, have fun at the senior dance, you two!" She guided them out the door. "Don't forget to be back before eight o'clock! You hear me, Anthony?"

Anthony looked back to the front of the house and nodded. "Yes, mother."

She nods back in response and closes the door.

"Phew, now that she's out of the picture - shall we?" The tall upper-classman offered his arm to his 'just-as-equally-heightened' girlfriend.

She blushed, taking his arm. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 _Honk, honk, hoooonk_!

"Damn it, what's with all the traffic? Hey, I need to get to a dance here!"

A cop walks up to the pissed-off individuals' car and sighs. "Of course, who else would it be..."

"Hey, Officer McCreary, mind telling me what's going on here?"

"There's been a little accident in the following intersection between a Robco van and a Nuka Cola truck - so wherever you need to go, you-"

The greaser interrupted. "The dance! I gotta get to the dance!"

" _Riiight_ , as I was _about_ to say, you're going to have to find a way around, Johnny."

"But that'd take time! And the school is only just a few blocks from here!"

"Don't know what to tell you, other than what I said earlier."

"Man," Johnny points his finger at him and puts the car in reverse. "Screw you." He then puts it into drive and pushes down on the pedal, nearly running over the officer's foot, and drove onto the town sidewalk. "You or the accident won't stop me from seeing my Sheila!"

"Motherfuc-" The officer ran to his car, picking up the speaker to his radio through his window. "Dispatch, got a reckless driver attempting to bypass the accident area by driving on the town's sidewalk. Over."

The person on the other end of the radio spoke. "Got it, 10-4. It's Johnny, right?"

McCreary half-joked. "Who else in this small town?"

There was a pause. "All right, we'll meet you at his trailer outside of town, McCreary."

"10-4. Consider it done like dinner." He hung his speaker up to the police radio in his car.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Sunny-Vale High_...

"Finally, we're here." Anthony parked his car into an empty lot space near the school. "Excited?"

Her eyes wandered curiously to look at him. "That supposed to be a rhetorical question, Anthony?"

"Uh, no," He tugged at his shirt nervously. "I-"

"Hush," Danielle put her finger against his stuttering lips and giggled. "I was only kidding. Now come on! I hear the school managed to get a Mister Handy to serve punch and make cake for the dance tonight - should be a blast."

Anthony grinned and nodded back. "Well alright then, let's do this." Both of them got out of the car and walked along with the crowd going into the school's gymnasium. A few heads turned in awe to look at the cute couple strolling in.

Some whispers were heard among the crowd. " _Is that Danielle with Anthony? I can't believe my eyes! Didn't they hate each other before? Why would she go out with that geek?_ "

Anthony wrapped his arm around Danielle, as the two simply ignored what the students were conversing about. And even they both knew what was going to happen, they didn't care, for they were in love.

The rumored Mister Handy came to greet them, entirely clueless to the fact that most of everyone was now talking about the couple that came in. "Punch, sir?"

Anthony grabbed a punch glass from the robot's tentacle-like arm. "Yes, thank you."

"And what about you, madam?"

Danielle politely declined. "No, thanks. Saving my appetite for after the dance, heard you were going make a cake."

The Mister Handy unit almost sounded excited when she mentioned that. "Why, of course! All of you are going to love it, it's what my creators programmed me to make for this event. Chocolate cake with vanilla frosting - along with a few Sugar Bombs' pieces sprinkled on top as well."

She smiled. "Sounds delightful."

"Glad you think so, madam!" Suddenly, the unit hovered away to tend to the other guests' that were calling for his aid.

Anthony took a sip from his cup. "Hmm," Anthony observes some of the crowd walking to the center of the gym. "Looks like the dance is about to start soon."

Danielle grinned. "Good, been waiting for this - our moment together."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

She nodded slowly. "Yep."

"Surprised." He laughed.

"Stop it." She playfully punched his shoulder. "You know why I'm falling for you - at least, I hope you do."

They walked together to the gym center. "I think I do, I-"

"Hey, hey! Annie and Danny! Glad to see you're both here!"

Anthony sighed and thought to himself. " _Interrupted again_."

The two turned to look at the half-drunk student. Anthony responded as calmly as possible. "Hey, Max, how're you doing?"

"Just fine, fine." _Hiccup_. "Oh, excuse me. Say, did you guys try this punch? It's literally the bomb! Besides Sugar Bombs, that is."

"Yeah, trying it myself, the robot didn't do a bad job with it."

"Right? Anyway, have fun with Danny, your date - I mean Danielle! Did I call you Annie too, Anthony? Ah, I should stop drinking this punch, but it's so good!" Max walked away, stumbling. "Anyway, see you guys later!"

"Well, that was interesting." Danielle almost laughed.

"Yeah, spur of the moment for him, I guess."

"Wait," She looked around, fixing her mindset on something else. "Hear that? They're finally starting to play the song through the school speakers, oh, and it's my favorite one!"

"Arghh, this sounds familiar, since I know I've heard this from somewhere before. It's Come Softly To Me by The Fleetwoods, right?"

Danielle's face lit up. "Yes! Oh my gosh, didn't expect you to know the title."

"Well, I have, and it turns out I surprised you this time."

She bats an eye at him and smirked. "Very. Now, enough lollygagging - sway with me, Anthony."

And he agreed to do just that. Willingly interlocking his hands with hers, the two moved without a care in the world across the floor, and dazzled each couple they passed on by while doing so. Surprisingly, they managed not to step on each other's toes either, which was a surprising feat considering this was their first dance together.

Soon, the doors opened with a loud crash. Everyone stopped dancing to see who was at the door.

Johnny yelled. "Finally got here, now where's my date in this fuckin' dive?!"


	2. Time Of Our Lives

Everyone stared at Johnny as if he were a madman rambling inane nonsense, heck, most of the kids were even wondering to see what he could've done considering the way his face looked. Regardless, after what felt like ages of silence, his 'date' had spoken up from one of the few tables she was sitting at near a corner of the gym.

"Over here, Greaseball! You're late." The blonde girl scoffed, crossing her arms.

Johnny sighed, and proceeded to slick back his hair with some leftover pomade he had in his pants pocket. The other seniors went back to dancing the moment Johnny walked over to his irritated girlfriend.

"Hey, babe! Sorry I'm late. Had to take a little detour and-"

She held up her hand to interrupt him. "I honestly don't want to hear it. Let's just dance to make up for the lost time we _weren't_ dancing together, got it?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah. I got it, Sheila."

Sheila grabbed his hand and almost pulled him violently into the crowd with her. "Good you see reason."

"So," He started dancing with her. "You look, uh, very..."

"Very _what_ , Johnny? Don't act like such a nervous wreck."

"Beautiful." He awkwardly stated. "Your hair, your eyes, man, everything! Everything about you makes me want to kiss you."

Shelia blushed, seemingly for the first time during their date so far. "You really mean it?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Aww, Johnny, how sweet. I 'almost' forgive you now for making me wait for you earlier. Even though you still have some ways to go yet until I let you... well, I guess you'll find out if you're good to me the rest of this dance."

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I think I see where you're getting at."

"Glad. Now hush, sounds like the second song is about to come on. Whatever it is, I want you to show me the time of my life, Johnny."

He grinned. "You got it, babe."

* * *

"Wow, Johnny is practically eating out of Sheila's bullshit. And he doesn't even know."

Anthony agreed with Danielle's input on the matter. "Yeah, it's clear she's using him for something. Don't plan on knowing what, though."

Danielle glares at the two, then hears the next track play: the song being Bo Diddley by Bo Diddley.

She overhears their conversation in the distance. " _Johnny! This is perfect for us! Now don't mess this up, wouldn't want to ruin my reputation at Sunny-Vale with your possible two left feet. Know what I mean?_ "

Grinding her teeth, Danielle gets the sudden feeling she's had enough of Shelia and decides to act - something she also felt she should've done a _long_ time ago.

Anthony widened his eyes at the sight of his girlfriend leaving him so quickly. "Danielle, where are you going?"

She looked at him and winked. "Don't worry, Anthony. I'll be back soon. I just need to get some refreshments for myself."

He crosses his arms and shrugged. "All right, I'll be trying to pass the time while you do so."

Danielle walked toward the food and drink table. Besides the obvious punchbowl with empty glasses around it, Danielle noticed a ton of bare plates - that was until then an idea popped in her head.

Danielle looked around, eventually spotting the Mister Handy bot she was looking for. The unit was picking up some discarded cups and plates some students had 'left over' by one of the other gym entrances.

She called him out. "Hey! Mister Handy, sir!"

"Oh!" The robot nearly dropped what he was picking up but caught the objects just in time before they fell to the ground again. "Yes? Do you require assistance, madam?"

Danielle put her finger on her bottom lip to reveal to the robot she was thinking. "In a way. I was simply wondering when you're going to bring out the cake. You know, the cake you've mentioned to me and my date a while ago."

"Ah, yes. Right you are, madam. The cake will be ready shortly as soon as I put this trash away."

"Oh, let me help you with that." She grabbed the few plates and cups the bot had in its claw-like hands. "Surely you must check on the cake, so it won't burn in the oven or wherever you got it baking."

A few beeping sounds and whirs came from the Mister Handy. "Miss, are you sure you aren't programmed by Robco yourself? Because you're making much more logical sense than my circuits could handle. ...Ahem, please pardon my joke, miss. It seems my humor emitter array requires a tune-up from my creators. Anyhow, I'll go check on the cake right this moment."

She agreed. "Please do. Feeling a bit peckish on my end."

The bot left the gym. That was until then Danielle had heard some loud cheering coming from a plus dozen seniors surrounding Johnny and Sheila. The both of them were 'wooing' the crowd with their rhythmic movements to the song that was still playing.

She overheard Sheila's squeals of happiness fill the room and the circle she was in. "Wow, Johnny! I'm impressed! Didn't think you would be a great dancer considering you're a greaser and all!" This no doubt made Danielle even more furious at Shelia, which led to a little jealousy as well.

Anthony walked over to Danielle, his friend Max from earlier included.

"You didn't get any food for yourself, Danielle?" Anthony raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't, no. None of the food that was already available interested me, so I went to the robot and asked him about the cake."

Max protested. "How could you not grab at least one Fancy Lad snack cake for yourself? They're delicious!"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Because I don't _want_ any, Max. I would rather have something more filling like the cake the robot was talking about."

Max shrugged as he took a bite from a snack cake he had in his left hand. "I gotcha, I gotcha. Wouldn't want to argue with my best friend's date anyway. Anthony wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

She nodded. "It's okay, Max. No hard feelings."

"Hey, Max," Anthony put his hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Can you excuse us for a moment? There's something I need to discuss with Danielle."

"Sure, buddy, I'll be sitting at one of the tables if you need me." He left without question.

Anthony turned to his date and guided her to a couple of empty chairs that were against one of the gym walls. They sat down. "Danielle, I know this is our first date and all, and I don't know how you would react to me asking a question like this, but..."

"Whatever you got on your mind, say it."

He sighed, surprised at how 'direct' she was. "Are you planning something? Like, does it have something to do with the 'queen' over there?" Anthony turns his head to inconspicuously show to her who he was referring to.

"Yeah, it has to do with Sheila over there. She thinks she's so better than everyone else. It honestly irks me, Anthony. It really does. So I want to get her back, for all of the many times she's made fun of me, of you, and even your friend Max over there."

Anthony thought about it for a moment, and asked another question for her. "As long as it won't be dangerous, right? Nothing that'll get us in trouble."

"Nah, of course not. I don't want me, you, or anyone else to get into trouble for doing anything risky. It'll be something embarrassing, something that she'll remember when she gets married or whatever."

"Oh God, Shelia getting married? I feel sorry for whoever gets to be her husband then. Hopefully it won't be poor Johnny that gets the privilege, haha."

Danielle laughed at his remark about Shelia and Johnny. "Please, Anthony, stop! Don't make me laugh, the scenario is too hilarious to imagine!"

"But in all seriousness though, I think I got an idea for how we could do it."

Anthony nods. "I'm listening..."


	3. Evening Pranksters Part 1

_A few minutes of explaining later_ …

"Wow, for a small plan - I'm impressed at how you were able to come up with all of this in such a short time, Danielle."

"I have my moments."

Anthony nodded. "Uh-huh."

"What?"

"Nothing, I just said uh-huh."

Danielle made a dissatisfied grimace and crossed her arms. "What's that supposed to mean? You think you can have your moments better than me, is that it?"

"No, it wasn't what I was thinking at all! I was simply agreeing with you, Danielle, that's all!"

Danielle's fake pained expression went away. She laughed. " _And_ you're proof of just how easy boys can be tricked. You actually thought I was mad at you too, saw it in your eyes."

Anthony let out an exhale to calm himself. "Why wouldn't I be? This is, after all, our first date together still."

She laid back in her chair. "True, but I expected better from an awkward guy like yourself."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll be sure to watch out for any 'obvious' signs from you, then. To avoid further... mistakes."

She smiled. "No need. I don't mind your awkwardness or your tendency to get panicked easily at all. In fact, I find those qualities to be rather cute from you. Besides-" Danielle stood and pulled her date up from his chair. "After the way we danced earlier, how could get I get angry at you for a giving me a wonderful evening so far?"

Anthony smiled, almost blushing.

Danielle paused to return the gesture, and took a glance around the gymnasium once more. "Now, let's go find your friend and tell him of my plan. Hopefully he'll agree to it."

"Yeah, I think he will for sure." Anthony said, still smirking.

* * *

"Hey, Max!"

Having been caught by surprise, Max looked to see his buddy and his girlfriend walking toward him from behind and through the dance crowd. The next song began playing next: a slow-moving track no one seemed to recognize. Though most were welcome to it.

The two then proceeded to sit down on the chairs in front of the table Max was sitting at. Both of them had a bit of a mischievous look on their faces as well, which worried him.

"Uh, you two all right?"

"Of course we are, Max. Just going to let you in on a little something. Danielle's going to do the talking, though, since she greatly insisted."

"Sure, that sounds fine. I think."

Danielle scooted her seat next to Max, and bent over to whisper her plan in his ear.

"Uh-huh. Oh, damn. Really? That sounds cool!"

Danielle sat against the chair's back support and faced Max. "Judging from your reaction: it means you're in?"

"Of course I'm in, Danielle. All of us here are on our last year and it's about time someone did something to 'Miss Bitch' dancing with the greaser. Gonna serve her right for making fun of me and Anthony. You too, of course."

She smiled. "Good, just be ready when me and Anthony come out with the robot, when he begins serving the cake."

"Don't worry." Max gets up along with Anthony and Danielle. "I'll be ready."

She nods back while she and Anthony slip around the dance crowd unnoticed. They walked to the main entrance of the gym, and into one of the school's main hallways on the other side of the doors.

"Phew, made it. Good thing everyone seemed to be lost in each other's eyes. Though it would've been amazing if we were part of it, however."

"You know, we could still be part of it, and call this whole thing off."

"Y'know, Anthony, we could - but at the same time, we're also going to be losing the golden opportunity of doing anything like this ever again. So I think it's best we do this."

"Yeah, but-" Anthony rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm thinking of the consequences. What if something goes wrong?"

" _Nothing_ will go wrong, it's just a harmless trick slash prank we're going to play on Shelia. Now come on, we gotta get to the cafeteria before someone catches us in here. Let's hope the robot is still there."

Anthony sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

 _Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm_..."

"Wait, Anthony, do you hear that?"

He looked through the door window to peek into the cafeteria's kitchen and whispered. "A little echo, yeah, kinda sounds like the Handy unit. No sign of where it's at, though."

She peeked as well and whispered back. "At least the lights are on, we could spot him easier."

"Yeah, if he doesn't cut us up."

Danielle widened her eyes at his comment. "What?"

Anthony facepalmed out of embarrassment. "Sorry for wording it like that, Danielle. What I meant to say was that he could slice us to bits if we startle him, so we have to walk in casually - no yelling either."

"Alright, just common sense stuff. Sounds simple."

"I wish it was, but sometimes it isn't. One possible wrong move and the thing could go berserk."

She looked at him admirably. "I'm assuming your dad lectured you a lot on that?"

"Of course. _You never know with these contraptions_ , was part of the many things he used to say to me." Anthony sighs. "I miss him a lot."

Danielle showed empathy. "I know you do, but do know he still loves you. He has to, wherever Vault-Tec's got him assigned at."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish he would have the chance to visit me and my mom often. I think he would like you too, if he ever gets to meet you."

"I hope I get the privilege, it'd be nice to meet your dad."

"I hope so too, Danielle." Anthony stops reminiscing and goes back to the situation at hand. "Anyway, back to the robot - we need to be careful and be on our guard is what I'm saying."

She nods. "Okay 'tech-head', lead the way. But keep in mind these heels I'm wearing may make a bit of noise once we step onto the kitchen floor."

He acknowledged her warning. "Shouldn't be a problem, don't worry." They went in.

"Hello? Mister Handy, sir?"

"We're here to see how you're doing on the cake, some guests are getting hungry. Me included."

 **Clash, clash, bang!**

Danielle gasped at the sudden noises and pointed. "The sounds came from the storage over there."

Anthony grabbed her, while she held him tight. "Stay by me, Danielle."

As the two of them walked closer, there was the robot, rummaging through the pantry's contents looking for something. Anthony gulped and asked it a question.

"Hey, what are you looking for?"

No response.

He repeated. "Excuse me? What're you looking for?" Anthony cautiously extended his arm to grab the arm closest of the Mister Handy. To his surprise, however, the arm grabbed his instead.

That's when Danielle screamed.


	4. Evening Pranksters Part 2

" _Holy_ shit." Anthony stood frozen, aghast with fear. He was trying not to scream like Danielle did, as the Handy was still clasping its claw-like hand around his wrist.

Two of the Handy's eyes stared at him. "I'm currently looking for some oven mitts, but I can't seem to find any."

"Oven mitts?" Anthony looked at a now-scared Danielle, then slowly craned his head back towards the robot. "You're looking for oven mitts?"

One of the bots' eyes nods up and down, to which he answers. "That would be indeed correct, sir. I need them in order to protect my hands whilst I carry the baking tray out of the oven. Wouldn't want to burn my hands and drop the cake onto the floor, now would I?"

Anthony couldn't help but smile a little. "But you're a Mister Handy! Isn't your series type supposed to withstand extreme temperatures?"

"Well, yes, to an extent - though too much heat could fry my circuits. Such as heat from an oven, for instance."

The robot continued. "But that's something for my creators to know, what are you two doing in this kitchen? Shouldn't you be in the gymnasium mingling with your other classmates?"

"I could tell you, but-" Anthony wriggled his wrist. "You got me in a pickle here."

"Oh, quite right, sir! I deeply apologize for that." It lets go and Anthony's wrist is finally free.

"Now, regarding my question..."

Before Anthony had a chance to speak, Danielle speaks up from her shocked silence. "...We came here because me and him thought it was best to check and see how you're doing on the cake. Then comes the point where it looked like you were going to attack him. Made me scream in the process."

"Oh." The robot sounded sad. " I had no intention to do so, madam." It looked at Anthony. "Sir. I was startled."

Danielle questioned. "Startled?"

"Yes, but unimportant right now. My sensors are starting to recognize the two of you from earlier. Again, deepest apologies for what happened."

Anthony nodded. "I accept your apology."

Danielle did the same. "Me too. So, do you mind us helping you find those mitts you mentioned?"

"Ah, yes, sure." The robot willingly agreed. "That would be most helpful. It's the least I could allow you humans to do for me."

"Cool. C'mon Anthony, a pair should be here around somewhere."

While now in the process of searching nearby containers, drawers, and some other shelves with Danielle - Anthony checked his watch and blew a sigh of relief. "Good, it's not eight o'clock yet. Still have time for this date."

A yell was heard from a corner of the room. "Found a pair!" Danielle exclaimed, as she waved the mitts to both the bot and her date.

Anthony grinned. "That was quick."

She joked. "No thanks to you." She stuck out her tongue at him and giggled. "Anyways. Here you go, Mister Handy - the gloves."

"Please," The bot pleaded as he put them on. "Enough of calling me that. Call me Rubert instead."

Danielle shuffled to her boyfriend's side and whispered in his ear. "They have names?"

Anthony whispered back. "Yeah, any one of them can have one if the owners or creators find it necessary. Probably used to be some old guy's robo-butler before all this."

She acknowledges him and talks back to the robot. "All right, 'Rubert'. Is the cake ready now?"

"Yes, it is, madam." Rubert takes the cake out, regardless of the fact it looked humorous seeing the Handy unit with oven mitts on. Danielle tried her hardest not to laugh - Anthony, too.

* * *

A couple minutes of preparing the cake, Rubert offers a frosting bag. "If either of you would be so kind as to put the frosting on the cake, your service would be appreciated."

"Both of us will do it." Danielle said. "After all, this is a cake made for the seniors - the students we've went to class with and such. So it's best we got to make it decorative and welcoming as possible."

"Yeah, what she said."

"All right, sir and madam. I'll leave you two to it while I tend to the dishes."

Danielle whispered. "I can't believe how lucky we've gotten so far, this prank is going to be amazing!"

"Remember, let's not get too carried away."

"Sure, Anthony. It's just a sneeze on her cake piece, should be fine."

"Although... I'm kind of tempted to write something on this cake with the frosting, but, ah, that'd be too mean."

"You're right, Danielle - it probably would've been."

"Oh, now I'm even **more** tempted to do it, but again, I won't. Also because it seems like you disapprove." She teased him.

Anthony rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag from her. He started dabbing the cake's top with frosting. Shortly after, Danielle decided to cut the chocolate cake into separate, wholesome parts for the seniors.

She licked her lips. "Looks scrumptious already. My, you did a fantastic job with the frosting, Anthony. Hmph, makes me wonder if you spend your spare time making cakes instead of being a tech-head."

"Hah, hah." He laughed sarcastically. "Did you get the piece cut?"

"Yep, now to add the finishing touches - ah, _ah_ , AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO!"

Rubert hovers to the girl. "Are you all right?"

She made a big grin, wiping her nose. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just sneezed on my cake - nothing too bad."

"Would you like another piece?"

"No, Rubert."

"If you're absolutely sure, I won't argue. My programming prevents me from doing so, anyway."

Rubert continues. "I see that one of you have taken the liberty to cut the cake as well, so if you'll both excuse me - I will deliver the rest to the table. Hopefully I'll see you humans back in the guest room."

Anthony and Danielle nodded as the robot carried the cake plate to the gym. They followed him.

* * *

A circle of students still crowded around Johnny and Shelia, cheering on as they were dancing to whatever song that was currently playing. Nobody cared about the song title or artist anymore either, just as long as they were being entertained by the two.

Danielle scoffed at Johnny and Shelia's ever-growing popularity on the dance floor. Suddenly, the Handy unit made an announcement loud enough for the students to hear.

"Attention everyone! The cake is ready!" It exclaimed as it put the cake down on the refreshment table.

Most of the students around Shelia and Johnny turned their heads, and immediately walked over to get some of the delicious cake awaiting them.

Johnny looked at Shelia, catching his breath after all the dancing they did. "Do you, _heh_ , want, _heh_ , some cake?"

She nodded, breathing heavily. "Yes, _heh_. That'd be great, Johnny. _Heh_."

He nodded and went to the table. On another note, Max walked over to Danielle and Anthony.

"You guys got the plate, like you've planned?"

"Yep, all sneezed on. You know what to do, Max."

"I do. See you guys in a bit."

 _Meanwhile_...

"Hey, Johnny!"

"What do you want, dweeb?"

Max sheepishly grinned. "I just got to say your hair looks like it's been dipped in car oil. Seriously, have you been getting your hair gel from the Chinese?"

Johnny put down Shelia's cake and raised a fist to his face. "What'd you say?"

"I said: you been getting your hair gel from the Chinese, haven't you? Should've known a Greaser such as yourself would've been buying their-" Max's comment was quickly cut off by a failed attempt to punch his face, which Max had surprisingly dodged.

"You got balls to falsely say I've been using this stuff from the Commies. You're dead meat, Max."

"Uh-huh, sure I am." Max laughed. "Try and catch me then." Max quickly darted to the nearest entrance leading out of the high school. Shelia screamed for Johnny as he shortly chased after the kid.

Danielle spoke softly to Anthony as the rest of the crowd was distracted. "You think your friend's going to make it?"

Anthony nodded. "Oh yeah, despite his eating habits, he's pretty fast. Must have a high metabolism, I'm guessing."

She giggled. "Okay then. Let's switch the plates before Johnny comes back, and while the others are distracted too."

Without hesitation, they went to the table and switched the plate Johnny placed down with the plate Danielle sneezed on. So far, no one noticed.

Then, a sudden voice came from one of the groups standing near the table. "Oh my. Danielle? Is that really you?"

Danielle recognized the voice. "Barbara?" She looked around.

"I'm here." She was already standing in front of her, this surprised Danielle and Anthony. Danielle especially, while Anthony stood quiet in response.

"What are you doing here?" Danielle asked.

"You know," Barbara adjusted her glasses." I thought it was time to get out of the house for once and actually come to this dance. Turned out it was the right choice."

"Must be fate or something." Danielle joked, opening her arms to hug her, while she willingly returned it.

"Ugh, my manners aren't 'up-to-par' today. Anthony, this is my best friend: Barbara. Barbara, Anthony - my date for the evening."

"Nice to meet you, Anthony." She held out her hand to shake his.

Anthony looked at her friend's hand and shook it. "Likewise. Nice to meet you too."

Barbara almost blushed. "Wow, Danielle, didn't think your date would be so handsome, and polite!"

Danielle shushed her friend. " _Barb_ , not so loud. I-"

The doors smashed open, abruptly interrupting their conversation. The crowd, once again, stared at the same door the person earlier made a commotion with.

There he was, Johnny the Greaser - out of breath. His date rushed over to him. "Couldn't catch him, Shelia."

"Forget him, Johnny, he was trying to make you mad and not tend to yours truly."

"Now, will you get my cake, please? I'm hungry."

"On it, Shelia." Johnny gathered his strength once again walked to the 'same' plate he left on the table earlier. He gave it to her. "Here ya go."

"Thank you, Johnny." She took the fork alongside the piece and took a bite.

"Wait a minute," She started gagging. "This tastes... weird."

Johnny panicked. "What is it?"

"What the fuck?! There's snot and someone else's drool on this cake!" She closed her mouth instantly. "I think I'm gonna hurl..."

 _ **BLEEGHHH!**_

Everyone was disgusted at the sight of the 'popular' girl of Sunny-Vale now throwing up all over the floor. Johnny defended himself to try and make things with his date. "I swear I didn't know, Shelia!"

Traces of vomit was on her bottom lip and chin. "Whatever you, say, Johnny. I'm not in a state to argue with you. I-" _**BLEEGHH!**_

Johnny backed away from his date, and turned toward the crowd in anger. "WHO THE FUCK PUT SNOT ON MY SHELIA'S CAKE?! IT HAD TO BE ONE OF YOU!"

No response.

"If that's how it's going to be, then I got no choice but to..." Johnny took a switchblade out from his pocket. "Scare the answers out of you."


	5. Culprit At Large

" _Johnny's got a knife!_ "

" _Quick, get him!_ "

Johnny sheathed his blade in order to pull out a gun the moment a few high school jocks began to rush him. He fired in the air to scare them off before they could touch him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The jocks no doubt backed away from his warning shot. Johnny smiled in response. "If anybody just as much try anything like that again, I'll shoot 'em. Understand?"

Most students nodded, while some - like Danielle and Anthony - did no such thing.

Looking at his classmates, he assumed the majority received the message clearly. "Good, glad you all understand."

"Now, I ask again: who put fuckin' snot on my date's cake? Huh? Answer me!"

Rubert hovered over to him to try and calm the situation. This had caught Danielle and Anthony by surprise.

"It was me, sir. If you really must know."

Johnny was surprised. "What? You? The fuckin' Handy bot!?"

"Yes, indeed. Now put the weapon away, sir, before you start to do something drastic."

"What're you going to do if I don't? I've got a weapon, and there's no adult here to report to the cops. So that gives me the winning hand."

He continued on. "Now cut the crap, I know a robot like yourself wouldn't have done it. Besides, why am I even talking to you? You're just a chore bot." Johnny aimed his pistol and shot two of Rubert's sensors. Rubert made an electric whirring sound before his entire metallic body fell flat on the floor.

"You greasy slimeball PRICK!" Danielle yelled.

This had caught everyone's attention, though shortly after, Anthony and Barbara was trying to prevent Danielle to run at the greaser with the gun. But to everyone's surprise, she went to kneel down near the 'lifeless' contraption instead.

"You had no reason to shoot him."

Johnny laughed. "Why do you care? It's just a floating tin can."

"Doesn't give you the right to mindlessly shoot at things - even if it is just a robot." She muttered. "...Fucking brainless, is what you are."

He aimed his gun at her, pulling her up. "What'd you say about me?"

"You heard what I said."

"Wait a minute, I know you." He examined her face. "You're that girl who hates Shelia."

"Who _doesn't_ hate her in this school, dumbass."

Shelia had no comment for Danielle, for she was still not feeling well to talk back.

Johnny sighed, ignoring her continuous snide comments about him and his girlfriend. "Whatever, I got a feeling you were the one who put that disgusting shit on my Shelia's cake. Admit it, and I won't consider shooting you."

"You seriously think that would be a smart idea? Shooting me in front of all these people?"

"I'd risk it to spare me of your bullshit." Johnny commented back.

Danielle felt his grip get a little tighter around her arm, she was trying her best not to wince in pain. Anthony in the crowd had enough, and stepped forward.

Barbara grabbed his shoulder before he had a chance to walk out of the crowd they were in. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Ending this, I hope."

He shrugged his right shoulder to make Barbara let go.

"It was me, Johnny." He walked closer to him. "It was me."

He pointed his gun to Anthony now. "You, dweeb? Out of all people?"

"Yeah, me. Now let her go, she didn't do anything to you."

"Suppose you're right, since you 'admitted' to it and all."

He put his gun away. "Shake on it."

Anthony was confused. "W-what?"

"I said shake on it, dweeb."

"No. I don't trust you."

"Guess you're lying. That's fine." Anthony started to reach for his gun again. "Should've figured you were trying to play hero in order to protect this bi-"

Almost regrettably interrupting the hot-headed greaser, Danielle quickly stepped on his shoe when he least expected it, being distracted with Anthony and all.

"AH, you BITCH! You fuckin' dug your heel into my foot!"

"EVERYBODY RUN FOR THE DOORS!" Barbara screamed.

No doubt every student, except Shelia, heeded the request of Barbara to run for the closest exits leading out of the gym. Anthony, Danielle, and of course, Barbara did the same as well. No one bothered to wait to see Johnny what would've done either.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, after some quick pushing, shoving, and bumping to get out of the school_...

"That was close." Anthony remarked.

"Gonna have to agree with your date. Nice goin', Danielle!"

" _Yeah, nice job, Danielle!_ " Some random seniors in the nearby group agreed when they heard Barbara's compliment.

Danielle waved back at them to show her appreciation, eventually returning the courtesy to her friend. "Thank you, Barb. _Phew_ , never thought running in these things would be more trickier than walking in 'em."

"But I digress, as these shoes also saved my life. And of course, you did too, Anthony." She hugged him tight.

He grinned awkwardly, trying not to boast. "It was nothing, really. I had to stand up for you while no one else did. Speaking of which, it felt good."

Danielle smiled. "I think what you're feeling now is satisfaction. Satisfaction of making choices like an adult, actually. I'm grateful for what you did, though. Seriously, Anthony."

Barbara grabbed them both and pulled them close to her. "Well, minus the whole 'Anthony buying you time so you could step on Johnny's shoe thing' - I was cooking up a plan in my head as well, you see."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what plan might that be?"

"I, well, ah... never mind. I was trying to be a smart-aleck but I lost my train of thought."

"Oh, Barb. You never change."

Anthony checked his watch. It read seven thirty-one. His eyes widened.

"Listen, um, Danielle?" He thought it appropriate to interrupt their small-talk.

"Yes, Anthony?"

"I had a great time with you - y'know, before the part where Johnny became a psychopath and whatnot."

"You know, I had a great time too. Not like I ever had any doubt it was going to be bad anyway."

Anthony smiled for a few seconds before he started digging his hand around in his his dress pants pocket. That was until then he slowly pulled out a necklace.

Both Barbara Danielle gasped at the sight of the shiny jewelry. "What's this, Anthony?" Danielle questioned.

"It's one of my mom's most valuable necklaces, something I was planning to give to you earlier but - you know, so I'm doing it now. I know this is probably 'overkill' for our first date and all, but, my mom insisted. Plus, I liked the idea of giving a gift like this to a wonderful girl like you. Well, you're the first girl I ever had a date with to start."

Danielle held her right hand close to her chest. She was speechless. Her friend Barbara, on the other hand, decided to speak for her.

"I think what Danielle's trying to say is 'thank you'. Huh, she normally isn't quiet like this."

She blinked and looked around, having recovered from her lost concentration. "Wait, what?"

"The necklace, Danielle. The one your date offered to you, he was saying the most sweetest things about you."

Barbara nudged Anthony's side. "But hey, if she doesn't take it - can I have it?"

"Ummm..."

Danielle made a disgusted face at her. "Barbara? Really?" She then diverted her gaze toward him. "Of course I'll take it, Anthony. I love it, including you flattering me too." She said, almost blushing.

Anthony's eyes shone in happiness. "You will? YES!"

The three of them laughed as she put it on, which fit perfectly around her neck. A couple seniors in the background looked at them as if they were insane, mostly Anthony.

"Well?" Danielle took his hand. "Take me home?"

He smiled. "Of course."

"Hey, can I join? I need a ride myself."

They both looked at each other and agreed. "Yeah, Barbara, you can come."

"Awesome." The three walked to Anthony's car in the lot and got into the dark, but comfy interior of the vehicle.

* * *

 _Wee-woo! Wee-woo! Wee-woo!_

"What, did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah, sounded like sirens."

"Oh, shit. Could be my dad." Danielle facepalmed.

"Your dad?"

"Yeah. Well, it could be her dad - like she said. Wait a minute, she hasn't told you?" Barbara questionably looked at Anthony from the backseat.

Anthony looked back at Barbara through his rearview mirror in the same fashion. "Tell me what?"

She sighed. "Wow, alright, looks like I gotta be the one to tell."

Danielle sighed and looked out the window.

"Danielle's dad is strict. I mean, VERY strict, he's that cop you've probably seen around town. The one who kinda sounds like an Irishman."

"I think I know who you're talking about. Didn't seem too bad from what I've seen of him."

"Trust me, he's bad." She took off her glasses to rub her temple, and put them back on. "Just keep on driving, they could be following another car or something."

An authoritative voice spoke from within the police car behind them. " _Pull over. Now_."

"Damn it."


	6. A Force To Reckon With Part 1

" _Last warning, pull over!_ "

"Going have to stop, whoever this cop is, he sounds angry."

"Wow, you think, Anthony? Pull over to the side of the road there, and let's not make this night any more 'exciting' than it already is."

Anthony twitched his face at his girlfriend's remark. Nevertheless, he did as requested by Danielle and put the car in park.

"Is your father really that bad? I mean, maybe you guys might be exaggerating a little."

Barbara scoffed in the backseat. "Exaggerating, _phff_. If only. Who knows, though, you might get lucky with him."

Danielle agreed. "Yeah, hopefully. Besides, you don't know him like I do, Anthony."

A few taps were heard on Anthony's side window, interrupting their conversation. A muffled voice spoke on the other side. "Open the window, please."

As much as Anthony wanted to keep the window up, he rolled it down. That was until then a blinding light flashed in his eyes.

The officer in the darkness aimed the flashlight where it wouldn't hurt the teen's eyes no more, as he noticed it was bothering the kid. He then aimed it around the interior of the car to get a good look at the passengers."

"Well, well. Danielle and Barbara. Nice to see you both once more - who's this you're driving with?"

Danielle sighed a breath of relief, for the cop speaking to them wasn't her dad. She responded. "His name's Anthony - my date 'escorting' me and my friend to our houses for the evening, Officer Peters."

"Ah, I see. Nice to meet you, Anthony."

"Hey there."

"Good thing the senior in the back of my car told me the type of vehicle you were driving, otherwise I wouldn't have found you three at all."

Anthony was shocked. "Which senior was that?"

"He said his name was Max, Max Caudwell. He told me earlier you're his friend. That correct?"

Anthony nodded. "Yeah, I'm his friend. Can I see him?"

"Of course, I'll wake him when we're done talking."

"Anyway, you better get out of here before Officer McCreary sees you. He probably wouldn't have been so lenient with you all like I have."

"You're not going to tell him about finding us here, are you?"

"Of course not, Danielle. You let your date drive you two home before your father gets there first."

"Thank you."

"Alright, have a safe ride. Nice meeting you again, Anthony. I'll wake your friend now."

The cop opened the passenger door on his side to wake up the asleep senior.

"Hey, get up."

"Huh, what? What happened?"

"Your friends are here, Max. Better go - unless you'd still prefer sleeping in the back of my squad car."

Barbara and Danielle laughed at his joke, therefore making Max feel a little embarrassed.

"No, no! Of course I'll go! I was just feeling a little groggy after what happened."

Max got up, got out, and went to the parked car waiting in front.

"Thanks again for not putting me in jail and stuff."

The cop nodded. "Not a problem."

Anthony started up the ignition as soon Max got in, and put his car into drive. All of the seniors waved at the officer until they turned a corner into a suburb.

Sighing, he went back to his squad car. His police radio made an eerie static noise inside. " _Hey, Peters. You there?_ "

He picked it up. "Yeah, I'm here. 10-4."

" _Almost all of us are here at the scene: got a broken Mister Handy unit at the school, and throw-up nearly all over the dance floor. It's starting to smell_."

"You probably didn't have to tell me that, but I get the message. Be there soon."

" _Okay. Just be quick, want to get some sleep. 10-4_."

"I hear that."

* * *

Max's house - 7:41 P.M.

"Damn, what a dance party that was. Well, it's straight to bed for me. See you two, and you of course, Barbara, whom I have still yet to know."

"Same here. See you, Max."

"Bye." He waved to the three and got out of the car, inevitably coming close to his house entrance and went in, as the door was already unlocked for him.

They drove on.

* * *

Barbara's house - 7:46 P.M.

"Yeah, despite what happened with that psycho greaser and his disgusting date, I had a pretty interesting time. Shame I didn't see you two at the dance sooner. Oh well. Later!" Barbara got out of the car and walked to her doorstep.

Danielle and Anthony waved when Barbara's parents answered the door for her. Anthony drove off when Barbara and her parents did the same to them.

"Next stop: your house, Danielle."

"Hey, before you go any further, I got something to say."

"What is it?"

"Is there a chance you could let me stay at your house? For tonight, at least?"

"What about your dad?"

Danielle rested her back against the front seat, making a moody face to combat his question. "He normally works until ten o'clock. Huh, but I'm guessing you still don't believe me - even with what me and my best friend said, including the cop."

"No, Danielle, it's not that. It's just, uh, my mom might disagree."

She sighed. "Whatever. Do what you will, I suppose. I'll just be angry for a while if you do consider taking me to my house."

Anthony shrugged. "Fine, I'll see what my mom has to say. Don't get angry for nothing."

She flashed a smile. "I'd appreciate it."

* * *

Anthony's house - 7:54 P.M.

"Here we are, let's go."

 _Ding-dong, ding-dong!_

The door opens. "Finally, Anthony. You almost cut it close this time, usually you're home way before... Oh, Danielle - what a pleasant surprise."

"Hello, Misses Foster. May I come in?"

"Of course, come in!"

She looked at her 'still-handsome' son, admiring his suit.

"And you too, Anthony, my sweet pumpkin."

He groaned. " _Mooom -_ again?"

"Yes, again. I know you don't like me calling you names, but I can't help it. It's what a mother does."

"Now get in so you and Danielle can tell me what's going on."

After closing the door, they sat on the two sofas facing each other in the living room. Danielle and Anthony on one, and Miss Foster on the other.

"I'm all ears."

Danielle looked at Anthony, then his mother. "Well, I guess I'll start since I wanted your son to bring me here in the first place."

"Hmm, how should I word this... ah! May I - may I stay here for the night, Misses Foster? I promise I'll behave and everything."

"Whoa there, cowgirl. Why?"

Danielle was at a sudden loss of words. "Because, because..." Her hands started to shake, something she wasn't anticipating to happen in a long time.

Anthony and his mom quickly notice this. "Oh my gosh, Danielle! Are you okay?" Anthony went to try and hold her wrists in place, but even that didn't help much.

Her words began to stutter while she looked in his eyes. "Anthony, p-please. Tell your m-mother to let me s-s-stay."

Past memories were flooding Danielle's mind. What Anthony and his mom got out of the situation now was that she was having a panic attack of some sort.

"Actually, you don't have to explain for her, Anthony. I know a scared girl when I see one."

"Yes, you can stay, Danielle. As much as you'd like."

Anthony was surprised at his mother's approval, while at the same time he was relieved. He was starting to fully believe what Danielle and the others had said about her dad earlier.

"Seems we have a guest tonight, pumpkin. Hmm, only got the two beds. And as for the clothes..." Miss Foster eyes her dress and high heels.

"She could probably wear my clothes, mom. But I don't know how comfortable you'd be wearing them, Danielle."

Danielle was calm now knowing that she had a temporary place to stay. "Whatever works for you both, I'm just glad for the hospitality both of you are willing to give me."

Misses Foster snapped her fingers, as if a light bulb literally appeared above her head.

"I have an idea! Come."

They followed to her bedroom, curious to see what the adult had in store.

She opened her closet. "Here, Danielle." Miss Foster delicately handed her a box. "Try these on and see how they fit."

Danielle giggled. "Are these Nuka Cola pajamas?"

"Indeed. They were intentionally meant for your boyfriend to wear long ago, but he didn't fit in 'em at the time."

Anthony stayed quiet, almost embarrassed to even talk when she mentioned the pajamas.

His mom continued. "You can try them on in our dressing room, it's just down the hall. And don't worry, they're clean too, in case you were wondering about that."

"Thank you, Misses Foster. I don't know what to say."

"Don't thank me, thank Anthony for bringing you here in the first place. Go try on your clothes for the night, dear."

Danielle did as ordered. She was curious enough to see if her body would fit in the rather seemingly-tight clothes regardless.

* * *

"Let's see: down the hall and... ah, should be it." She entered a dark room, turned the light on and closed the door behind her. In front was a narrow mirror placed against a wall facing the young woman.

"Phew, can't wait to get out of these heels, ugh." She quickly slipped out of them with no trouble, finally feeling the soft carpet floor in-between her toes. "Much better."

"Now to take off this dress." Wiggling her arms out first, she slipped the dress downward until it touched the bottom of the floor, eventually kicking it away. All that was left clothing Danielle was her bra and panties. She took a good look in the mirror. "Still got the charm, I think."

"The final step is the pajamas now."

Being a somewhat tight fit, she managed to get them on with no real difficulty. "Wow, these actually look pretty nice, if not a little awkward." She put her clothes attire in a corner of the room and shut the door. Miss Foster happened to be in the hallway outside at the time.

"Looking more nicer in those pj's than expected, Danielle."

"You're too kind, Miss Foster."

"Oh please, call me Susan. You've been nice to me and my son for about a month now to earn that privilege."

She nodded. "Okay, Susan. Where's Anthony?"

"In his bedroom changing into _his_ pajamas for the night. He also told me to tell you that he's willing to give you his bed for tonight as well - instead of the couch."

"Really?"

"Really."

"In fact, he should be done changing by now. I'll leave you to 'discuss' details with him on the matter. Have a good sleep either way."

"Thanks, Miss... I mean, Susan."


	7. A Force To Reckon With Part 2

"Oh, and before I forget - want me to show you the way to his room, Danielle?"

"No, I still remember. It's the last door at the end of the hall, right?"

"Right, staying in its place as intended. Well, I'll leave you to it then. Good night."

"Good night." She moved out of the way as Miss Foster entered her bedroom on Danielle's left and shut the door. Danielle was sort of happy now that his mom has 'retired' for the evening.

She scooted to her boyfriend's door and knocked politely. "Hello? You there, Anthony?"

His voice spoke, a little muffled due to how thick the door was. " _Yeah, I'm still here. Hold on a second_."

"All right."

" _Okay, I'm ready now. Come in_."

Danielle opened the door cautiously, thinking something was up. She was right. She peeked through the open crack and jumped away from the door, unintentionally swinging it open.

"AHHH!"

From her perspective, Anthony was wearing an intriguing-looking mask: one that had all the characteristics of being creepy, but provided the characteristics of a humorous one too.

"Shit, Danielle! I didn't mean to scare you like that."

She wanted to yell at him, though at the same time she held back the urge. Danielle didn't want to make him feel bad after all he's done for her.

Anthony's mother opened her bedroom door, soon arriving at the cause of the commotion. "What's going on here?"

She sighed when she noticed the answer to her own question. "Anthony, you really thought it was best to scare Danielle with one of your masks? What are you, a child?"

Anthony stayed quiet.

"Misses Foster, it's fine. Really."

She interrupted Danielle before she said anything else. "Listen, I know you two have been friends for a while - and whatever happened on your date tonight, that's between you both - however, this type of thing is the last straw when it involves a mother and her son."

"So please, stay out of this."

Danielle had all the reason to talk back, but considering previous circumstances, she resisted the opportunity.

"Your 'Pipboy' mask, Anthony."

He handed it to her, almost shamefully. "Here you go."

She sighed. "You'll get this back tomorrow. Now, if that'll be all, I would like to get some sleep without someone playing a prank on one another."

Susan walked back to her bedroom, Pipboy mask in hand, and closed the door once more, leaving Anthony and Danielle to be truly alone again.

"I deeply apologize, Danielle. I promise it won't happen again - it was only meant to be just a minor scare."

"Like I said to your mother: it's fine. Don't believe I ever seen her strict like that before."

"Glad you noticed, but she isn't like that often. Just putting that out there."

Danielle stepped closer to him. "It has something to do with your dad, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Your dad. I remember you telling me a couple of times in the past about how you missed him - especially before we went into the school's kitchen to, um, 'sabotage' a cake slice for Shelia. Have you forgotten?"

"No, no, I haven't. It's just I don't feel like talking much about him. I guess I could relate my quietness to you. You know, the way you don't want to talk about your dad."

"Regardless, I'm sure you still want your privacy on the matter as I want mine, so I'll stop mentioning it and change the subject." Anthony looked at her admirably. "I see you fit well in those Nuka Cola pj's, if you don't mind me saying."

Danielle giggled and walked a little bit more closer. "Not at all. I quite like 'em, despite these being boy pajamas. But, eh, I digress - girl or boy pj's look pretty much the same anyway."

"Speaking of which, I like your pj's too. Including the way you look in them." She raised an eyebrow, almost snickering. "If you don't mind **me** saying."

He had the sudden feeling she was trying to do something. "Thanks, uh, they're new."

"Oh? And was it your mom that chose your bed-wear?"

"What are you talking about? It was me, of course!" Anthony felt almost embarrassed again, until he realized. "Wait a minute. You're teasing me again, aren't you?"

"Obviously, whatever else? I guess you could say it was a way for me to get you back for nearly frightening me with that creepy mask."

"Nearly? Sounded like completely. Besides, I apologized."

"I know. I just couldn't resist the temptation to bring out your awkward, gullible side."

" _Of_ course. Well, I figured my mom told you what I was planning, so... sleep tight."

Anthony went for the door, while she stood in front of the doorway, blocking the only exit out of the room.

"Uh, Danielle? You're blocking the way."

"Glad you realized."

"So what is it then? You want to sleep on the couch instead?"

"Ugh, no." She locks the door behind her. "I want you to sleep with me."

"What?"

"Don't act so surprised - you heard me, Anthony."

He tugged at his pajama's neckline. "Wow, I didn't think you'd be willing... I-"

"Spare me your talk, and kiss me."

* * *

He walked forward slowly while she did the same, tauntingly, and looked into each other's eyes. They pressed their lips against one another and inevitably closed their eyes.

Being Anthony's first time having kissed a girl, he enjoyed the sensation of it feeling good. That was until moments after she stopped and grabbed his hand to lead him to his bed to sit down.

"Holy shit. That was, that was awesome."

Danielle nodded, smacking her lips from the intensity of the previous kiss. "I agree. I have a question now, since I'm curious. Was that your first kiss, Anthony?"

"If you really want to know, yes. It was."

"Not bad, not bad. First it was the dance, the necklace you gave me, and then this excellent kiss. I think you've got a knack for this relationship stuff, Anthony. Surprised no other girl wasn't attracted to you earlier."

"Eh, you're the only true female friend I've ever had so far, so that's probably why."

"Ah, sort of makes sense now. Well, if you're up for it, ready for round two?"

"Round two?" Anthony was puzzled.

She bit her lip suggestively. "More kissing, and possibly potential cuddling thereafter."

"Hmm, afraid I can't decline that. Sign me up, 'Miss McCreary'."

"Okay, 'Mister Foster'. Get ready for the time of your life."

They both wrapped their arms around each other's necks, their kisses becoming even more deeper this time. It was only mere moments before they later found themselves giggling and playing with each other's clothes.

Anthony had his back laid against his mattress, while Danielle was on top on him smirking, unbuttoning his shirt.

He couldn't believe he was letting her do this, but he didn't care in the slightest. They were teenagers, and Danielle was definitely willing to take it to the next step.

"Mmm, bare chest. I like."

"Now let me show you mine." She started to unbutton hers. Teasingly, of course.

The upper-half of the pajama was down around her hips. Her covered bosom and perfect waistline now showing.

She reached for her bra strap. "Ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" Anthony decided to joke.

She noticed what he was doing, which oddly reminded Danielle of herself - how she teased him aplenty.

"No, but if you chicken out, I don't want to see you crying to your mother."

He cringed at her remark. "Just do it, Danielle. Jesus."

She grinned, secretly glad he gave her the go-ahead and went for it. "Okay, then."

* * *

 _The next morning_...

 _Awww, awwwww-ahhh_. "What a great sleep." Miss Foster looked around her bedroom to see the bright sun trying to make its way through her window shades. "Gee, morning already? She checked her Vault-Tec alarm clock next. "Eight thirty-one!? Going to have to make some breakfast for my boy and his girlfriend."

She got up, slipped her feet into her bunny slippers, and went straight out into the main hallway. She walked to the kitchen first, assuming they were already eating something. "Anthony, dear? Danielle?"

No sign of the two. Susan decided that either Danielle or Anthony was sleeping on the sofa in the living room, so she went there next.

Still nothing.

She sighed and concluded there was one final place they could've been, and that was Anthony's bedroom. She went to his door and knocked. "Anthony?"

She knocked again. "Anthony Foster, open this door this instant!"

Some panicked voices and shuffling were heard from the other side. No doubt it was them. The concerned mother twisted the knob, only to notice it was locked. Instead of knocking again, she grabbed a house key from a nearby table drawer, and unlocked the entrance.

Susan put her hand over her mouth and gasped. Her son was in his underwear, trying to find his pants, while Danielle - in her panties - immediately covered her chest so that Miss Foster couldn't see her breasts.

Anthony panicked. "Mom, I can explain!"

She put her hands on her hips to convey her mood. "Unnecessary, I can already tell what happened here. And in your own bedroom, too. I should be appalled by this, but... I'm not."

Anthony and Danielle looked at each other in confusion. "Mom?"

"You two _did_ have sex, correct?"

Both nodded in truth to Miss Foster's sudden question.

"Then you have no reason to feel shocked. Seeing you both like this reminded me of my relationship with another boy - which eventually led up to him being your father, Anthony - so that's the reason why I'm not angry. Stuff like this is exactly what a teenager - like yourselves - would do.

"Now for goodness sakes, get dressed. And if you need clean clothes, there's some in the laundry room to your left."

"Thanks, mom."

"Thank you, Misses Foster."

"You're both welcome." She left the room, but decided to peek her head into the doorway to mention something else. "Also, once you're done, meet me in the kitchen. I trust you two are hungry after the long night you've had yesterday. Feel like making waffles and bacon this time, maybe some YumYum Deviled Eggs too if my mood serves me right."

Anthony's mom left, this time for good again. Another opportunity was given for Anthony and Danielle to converse as well.

"Still don't know what to make of your mother being fine with all this, Anthony."

"I don't either. I'm honestly surprised just as you are, but perhaps it's for the best. I definitely would have her like this instead of having her scolding at us, especially me."

"You're right. Total respect for your mom - for not being strict, that is."

"Glad you think so, seriously glad to have a lenient mother like her. Anyway, could use some clean clothes myself, as well as a trip to the bathroom."

"Yeah, same. You go first, though, I'm going to go see if the room has a blouse and skirt that fits me."

"Alright."

* * *

And so, having done their business in the bathroom, as well as putting a fresh set of morning clothes for themselves, it was time they finally took a trip to the kitchen in order to greet their 'personal cook'.

Bacon was heard sizzling in a pan on the stove, whilst waffles were being made with the latest waffle maker Miss Foster bought at the nearest Super-Duper Mart in the area. A kitchen accessory she was personally proud of owning.

Susan turned around and noticed the pair standing by the kitchen's archway entrance. "Please, come in and take a seat. Food is being prepared as we speak, as you two can tell."

"Mmm. Smells amazing, Misses Foster."

"Agreed, what Danielle said."

"So, I've been meaning to ask..." Miss Foster took a seat with them, since the food was still cooking. "How was your time together last night?"

"Oh, it was fantastic, Miss Foster. Your son showed me a really good time."

"Excellent to hear. What do you have to say on the matter, Anthony?"

He looked at his 'ever-so-curious' mom. "Probably nothing Danielle won't mention. We danced, we joked around with each other, and had a good time overall - like Danielle had similarly said."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Your son's being modest. It was obviously more than that. It was magical, to say the least."

"Besides, I don't know if he told you or if you noticed yourself yet, but he gave me your necklace as a gift." Danielle took the neck accessory out from within her shirt and

Misses Foster gasped, holding the palms of her hands against her chest in shocked happiness. "Oh, Anthony, you actually gave her it! Were you wearing it last night, if I may ask?"

"Yes, I was. But I'd understand if you didn't, you seemed tired at the time. On the other hand, I took the necklace off and left it along with my evening attire after changing into my 'new' Nuka Cola pj's yesterday."

"Ah, that explains it. Still, glad you decided to wear it."

"Of course, no doubt it's beautiful. And I'm glad Anthony decided to give it to me when he had the chance."

Anthony smiled when he saw his mother and his girlfriend verbally connect. They've connected before in the past but this time felt different, to him at least. They smiled back at him when they noticed his corny grin.

Anthony then concluded to go and get some orange juice from the fridge. "Thirsty right now. You two want a glass?"

Danielle nodded. "Please."

His mom got up from her chair to walk back to the kitchen counter. "Not me, I'm going to have coffee instead. In the meantime though, I'm going to check on the waffles and bacon."

Anthony gave a thumbs up, inevitably taking out an orange juice carton. "Okay."

 _Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

"Hey, Anthony, someone's at our door. Be a munchkin and answer it for me while I get our breakfast served on plates."

"You got it, mom. And please don't call me munchkin again."

Anthony walked to the door and opened it. There was a cop standing before him.

"Hi, is this the Foster residence?"

This made Anthony a little suspicious from the tone of the man's voice, as well as his accent, which sounded all-too-familiar to him.

"Yes, it is. Is there a problem, officer?"

"I'm afraid there is. I know all about what you and my daughter did last night, so I ask politely, for your sake, that you hand her over _now_."


	8. Rude Welcoming

"Your daughter? Uh, I don't know what you're talking about, sir."

"Don't play dumb with me. You've got ten seconds to do what I ask."

"Honestly, Officer... McCreary? Correct? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"One, two-"

" _Anthony? Who's that at the door_?"

Anthony felt relief as soon as his mother's voice was there to help him, to which he responded back. "It's a police officer, mom! It seems he wants something."

" _I'll be right over_."

* * *

"He's here, Misses Foster. I know that voice from _anywhere_."

"If he is as bad as you make him out to be, I'll try to clear things up with your father and see how it goes. To the point where you can stay, even."

"I'd appreciate it if you could do that for me. In the meantime, I'll stay here and get breakfast ready for us while you and Anthony are occupied."

Susan nodded. "If you know what you're doing, by all means."

* * *

"What's going on here?"

The cop pushes Anthony out of the way to make room for him to enter through the doorway.

"Hey! What was that for?"

He ignored his reaction. "Hello, Miss Foster. It's come to my attention that you have my daughter in your house - and since your son has been 'unhelpful' so far - maybe you could be the one to hand my Danielle over."

Anthony's mom crossed her arms. "First of all, don't speak of my son not being helpful. Second, even if he _was_ lying, I can see he has all the reason to do so now back when you pushed him to the side like that - which is something I don't approve."

"Excuse me then, it's been a long time since I actually stepped into someone else's house that didn't involve a police matter."

"So, I'll try again - may I please see my daughter? I've been worried sick about her ever since she wasn't home last night."

Susan sighed. "She's in the kitchen, getting what I cooked for breakfast ready."

"Ah, thank you."

"You're welcome."

The officer walked onward, internally making the decision to find the house's kitchen by himself.

"Mom? What are you doing?"

"Being polite."

"But, you saw how he pushed me!"

"I know, Anthony. I'm sorry, but I have a reputation in this town. If I refuse an officer's request to see his daughter, or whatever else, how do you think he might react? Or our own neighbors? I'm trying to be careful as much as I can with this."

"But-"

"No more buts, you're starting to sound like a ten-year-old."

"Alright, okay. I get the picture, mom."

"That's my son. If worse comes to worse, however, you can bet Danielle will be staying with us." Susan blinked at Anthony, which again, surprised him. Probably even more-so than earlier when he and Danielle were caught half-naked in his bedroom.

"Anyway, let's go to the kitchen to check on your girlfriend now."

Anthony agreed, and walked with his mother to the kitchen.

* * *

The Fosters' Kitchen - 9:03 A.M.

"Hello, you two. How are things... what happened here?"

"Afraid my daughter had a little accident with your stove. Serves her right for trying to handle a pan."

It was then Anthony saw Danielle on the floor - lips quivering and body shaking similar to what he seen last night. Having the feeling of desperately wanting to rush over to her, his gut feeling went against him. It made him afraid of what Danielle's father might do if he just as even came close to her, Misses Foster had the same feeling as well.

The cop noticed this and turned his attention to the boy. "What's wrong? Don't have the courage to face me like you did with that greaser at the senior dance?"

"I - I don't know what you're talking about."

Danielle's dad smiled. "Knew you would say something like that. Ah well, it's not like you're going to see my daughter anymore anyway."

This surprised both Anthony and his mom.

"What!?"

"Mister McCreary, may I ask the reason? And what's this about a 'greaser'?"

He took a seat at their kitchen table. "Your son and my daughter figured it would've been funny for them to play a prank on a classmate of theirs. Turns out doing so led to a destruction of a Mister Handy and a greaser, or another classmate - his name being Johnny - threatening my daughter at gunpoint. Don't worry, though, he's been dealt with."

Miss Foster sighed. "So, what now? Are you going to arrest my boy?"

"Fortunately for him and you, no. I'll let him off with a warning before me and Danielle'll be on our way."

He gets up from his chair to face Anthony. "Come near Danielle again, and you'll make a true enemy of this backwards little town."

"Mister McCreary! That's a bit uncalled for!"

"Didn't say I was planning on being 'fully' polite, Miss Foster. Now up and at 'em, Danielle. We're gettin' out of here."

He grabbed her wrist forcefully, and pulled her up without second-guessing. A rather shiny-looking golden necklace then catches his eye.

"What's this?"

"A gift. A gift I gave to your daughter, Officer McCreary."

"Looks like she won't be needing it," He yanked the necklace off from around her neck. "Better."

Anthony watched as the broken necklace hit the floor. This had made him furious, same with his mother. They weren't going to let the cop get his satisfaction from this, no siree.

Danielle spoke from her silence, trying to swallow what pride she had left after what her father did. "If you're going to force me away from their hospitality, at least let me get my dress."

"No."

"But, daddy, I paid good money for that dress!"

"You can get another one."

Danielle breathed in deep, and let out her true feelings. "Fuck you, dad! First you slap me in _their_ kitchen, and now you deny me getting _my_ things? I wish I didn't have you around, protecting me!"

He held the back of his hand near her face, about to strike her again. This time in front of the two.

As Mister McCreary was eagerly willing to give Danielle the slap of her lifetime, his arm stopped. For a mere moment there, he felt powerless and was shocked to see who the person was that stopped him.

"Get out of my house, Mister McCreary - you're done here."

"Let go of me, woman! This doesn't involve you."

"Oh, it does. I don't tolerate people getting hit in my house. Don't try to deny it either, I've noticed the bruises on her."

"In fact, you're going to leave without your daughter, and continue about your business like nothing happened."

He grunted. "When you unhand me, Miss Foster, I'll give you the same treatment Danielle received."

Miss Foster's grip tightened around his wrist. "And if _you_ slap me, I'll make sure your superiors know about this. Including my husband who works at Vault-Tec. Trust me, he won't be happy about this if you do hit me."

"Are you trying to blackmail me, Miss Foster?"

"Try is such a 'hit-or-miss word' - I meant definitely."

"Very well, let go of my wrist and I'll leave."

Anthony exclaimed. "Lead him to the door, mom! He might try something."

"Exactly what I was thinking, Anthony."

She took a step forward, while Danielle's dad took a step backward. Eventually the two were at the house entrance once again. Anthony's mom let go of the cop's wrist and opened the door for him. Surprisingly, he kept his word.

"Shame you couldn't come with your dad, Danielle. Though, since I've had my own daughter speak out against me, I'll let you stay with these visitors. Just this once, I'll be back. I-"

Miss Foster slammed the door shut, interrupting him. "Ugh, does he ever stop talking?"

Susan walked to Danielle. "It's all over now, you can rest easy."

Danielle cracked a smile. "Thank you, but he'll be back, Misses Foster. It's only a matter of time."

"Stop thinking like that, dear. Just focus on the positives. Meanwhile, I'm going to clean up the mess in the kitchen. Looks like we won't be having waffles and bacon this morning."

Anthony walked to his mother and hugged her tight. "Don't worry about it, mom. After what you did, I think we could care less about what we have for breakfast. Thank you, by the way."

"You're more than welcome, Anthony. I couldn't stand there and let him hit her like that. Well, there's some leftover milk in the fridge and Sugar Bombs in the pantry - should you guys still want to eat."

They nodded and took a seat on the couch in the living room. After a few moments of silence, Danielle got up and turned on the Fosters' Radiation King television set. She started fiddling with the dial on the side to change the channels.

"While you're playing with that, I'm feeling more hungry than before now. Want a bowl of Sugar Bombs, Danielle?"

"I'd love some, actually. Thanks, Anthony."

"Also, when you get back, I want to talk - about everything that happened."

"Alright, no problem. Be back with the cereal."


	9. News Of The Day

"Are you tired of doing the dishes?"

"Yes."

"Cleaning up after a house pet?"

"Yes!"

"Even grocery shopping during the weekend?"

"Oh, _every_ time."

Then do I have a solution for you, Dorothy. General Atomics' state-of-the-art Mister Handy unit is designed to make your day go a lot more smoother, especially when it concerns the hardworking American family."

"What can it do?"

"Splendid question, Dorothy. It can do an assortment of things, such as: cook, clean, walk dogs - the occasional tasks of life."

"What about grocery shopping?"

"It can even do grocery shopping, too."

"Also, it comes with a buzzsaw - perfect for cutting cakes and getting rid of those pesky weeds in your backyard."

"Gee, it all sounds very swell. Where do I get one?"

"Well, Dorothy, I'm glad you asked. You and your husband can sign up to have one delivered straight to your home from our brother company: RobCo Industries. Nearby locations where you can do so are listed below."

"Amazing. I'll be sure to tell my husband about it as soon as he gets home from work. Thanks, General Atomics!"

"No, thank you, Dorothy."

"General Atomics International and RobCo Industries. Making sure everyone's life is a cinch."

"And now, we bring you back to 'The Adventures of Captain Cosmos, co-starring Jangles: The Moon Monkey'!"

"...Be on your guard, Jangles. There's aliens on this ship, and they sure won't surrender without a fight. Get your plasma ray ready, as we'll be saving the Venus queen soon."

* * *

"Ugh," Danielle rolled her eyes. "Hate this show."

"Hey, I'm back with our cereal, Danielle. Oh, and I see that you have the television on too." Anthony carefully hands the milk-filled bowl to his girlfriend, trying not to spill it. "So, did I miss anything good?" He sits next to her after asking.

"Just a Mister Handy commercial," She swirls her spoon around in her bowl a little. "And as for what's on now, I'm sure you already noticed."

"Oh, sweet, Captain Cosmos! Didn't know it was on at this time in the morning."

She responded disinterestedly in the matter, for she secretly wanted to point out to him she didn't like the show. "Probably a re-run. But unimportant, I want to talk to you about something like I said."

"Ah, right, sure. You can turn the tv off if you want, then."

Danielle got up, put her cereal on the coffee table in front of them, and proceeded to turn off the tv, shortly returning to her cushioned seat thereafter. She faced him and placed her arms delicately across her lap.

"I seriously don't know how to thank you, the both of you. You and your mom have done so much for me in such little time. If only there was a way to repay you guys back."

"Please, say no more, Danielle. You don't need to repay us at all."

"But, I have to. I _need_ to. There's no telling what my dad would do in the future, especially now that he knows you two are keeping me here at your house."

"Let me and my mother worry about that. At least he can't lay a hand on you no more. Can't believe I didn't notice the bruises before - you should've told me."

"I was going to. I was just waiting for the right time." She rubbed her left eye to prevent it from tearing up. "Guess this was it, my dad suddenly coming over."

"Why does he do it? You know, treat you like he did."

Danielle looked at him, almost angrily. "I hadn't asked, so I don't rightly know."

"I'm sorry, Danielle. I thought..."

"Yeah, I understand what you must've think you thought. It's just, _sigh_ \- after what happened recently, including the whole dance situation, there's been a lot on my mind. So excuse me if I'm not all there."

"What exactly did you want to talk about then?" Anthony took another spoonful of Sugar Bombs from his bowl to eat.

"Well, besides me wishing to repay you somehow, I've been wanting to apologize. For making fun of you."

"This again? Danielle, stop, I get-"

"No, Anthony, shush." She put her finger on his lips. "Since you declined me repaying you, let me at least say this: I love you, and I regret all the times I've made fun of you in the past. Before we became best friends."

"...I know you do. And I try not to dwell on what you used to be, since you decided to bring it up."

"That's good, Anthony. I'm proud you think that, I just want to make sure we're still on good terms."

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be, Danielle? I'm grateful you're my girlfriend."

"Same here, cutie. Well, you being my boyfriend, that is - not my girlfriend. That'd be weird."

Anthony snickered. "Wow, and yet you call _me_ awkward."

Danielle smiled and punched him lightly on the shoulder, which nearly caused him to spill his cereal.

"Hey!"

"Don't start, mister."

"Okay, okay! Geez, Danielle. You trying to create chores for me?"

"Maybe." She giggled.

He sighed, grinning. "Yeah, dumb question." He played along, knowing the fact she was joking around, and inevitably returned to the previous discussed topic. "So, are you done with what you wanted to say?"

"Yeah, got what I wanted off my chest. Thank you for listening, Anthony. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I'm going to turn the tv on again, if you don't mind."

"It's your house." Danielle says as she finally picks up her bowl of Sugar Bombs to eat, in which the pieces are now completely soggy.

* * *

 _Zzzzzttt!_ "...Illinois citizens are still outraged over the dramatic increase of gas prices. In which case, is the cause for the happenings of ongoing riots in the downtown Chicago area. As usual, police officials advise that lawful citizens keep off the streets and - if need be - should notify the closest police officer or Protectron whenever they need an escort."

"In other news, Johnny Barton: a local student at Sunny-Vale high school, has been found dead at his trailer home earlier this morning. Authorities have no statements regarding his death at this time."

"Oh my god, Anthony, did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

"Yeah, you have. Although the police could be wrong, as it could be another Johnny Barton and-"

"Stop the sugar-coating, Anthony. What other Johnny Barton's were there at our school? None whatsoever."

"Well, how do you think I should react on the matter, huh? Would you have me panic and flail my arms?"

"No, no. That's not what I'm implying." She rubbed her neck nervously. "It's just we don't know the full story, so we shouldn't worry. _I_ shouldn't worry."

"Suppose you're right. We shouldn't assume anything yet. It's just, I wonder who or what killed him. Because last time you and I saw him was when you had stepped on his foot with one of your high heels."

"Yeah, don't remind me. Besides, I wonder that myself, hmm."

* * *

"Phew, finally done cleaning up the mess in the kitchen your father made. What're you two talking about?"

Anthony was caught by surprise due to his mom's sudden presence in the room. "Oh, uhh..."

Danielle took the initiative into answering for him. "Nothing special, Misses Foster. We were just talking about what we're going to do for Halloween, maybe bob for apples at his friend Max's house."

"Really? She's friends with Max as well, Anthony?"

"Sort of, mother. She met him for the first time when we were at the dance yesterday."

"Ah, well, hope you three had a fantastic time."

"Well, enough of me snooping, I'll leave you two alone again. By the way, please finish your cereal Danielle, wouldn't have to dump wasted milk out in the sink."

"Okay, Misses Foster, I will."

"And before I forget, since you're going to be staying with us and all, we need to get you some new attire. Afraid all that's in our wardrobe is my clothes and Anthony's, as you have probably figured out. No proper women's clothes fitting to your size, except for that prom dress you have sitting in the changing room. So yeah, expect a girl's day out shopping later."

"What about me, mom?"

"You can stay home and do some of the laundry, all while cleaning your bedsheets."

"Fine, had a feeling you were going to ask me to do my chores eventually anyway."

His mom nodded and left the room. Danielle faced Anthony.

"Luckily she believed us."

"Yeah, don't think she was in the mood for pressing you for information, Danielle."

"But hey, at least you're going to get some clothes out of it."

"You're right. Think my skin is starting to itch because of your pajama's tackiness."

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, today's the eighteenth, so that means we're going to have to go to school tomorrow acting like Saturday wasn't a thing."

Danielle nodded. "I know, but that's probably going to be impossible given what's happened at the dance, and Johnny being found dead according to the news."

Anthony looked at his watch, making it clear to her he didn't want to talk about it further. "It's ten a.m. already. Better clean my bowl and brush my teeth, figure you should do the same once you're done on your end. There's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom cabinet above the sink."

"Got it. I'll stay here and read some magazines you have laying about."

"Cool, I won't be long in the bathroom."


	10. Sunday Shopping

10:20 A.M. - Minutes after Anthony and Danielle's talk:

" _Won't be long in the bathroom_ \- yeah, right."

Danielle ran her hands through her messy hair and sniffed the air, regretting it as soon as a pungent smell entered her nostrils. "Ugh - definitely need a shower. But first, teeth needs cleaning."

She walked to the sink, eventually finding the item she was looking for in the cupboard above the sink like Anthony said. "Red toothbrush. Huh, can't seem to be rid of the color." And picked up a tube of toothpaste afterwards.

Danielle popped open its cap to squeeze the white substance over the brushes' numerous bristles. "Now for the actual brushing." She thought.

" _Up and down, across, back, to the side. Done_." Repeated formations followed.

Finally letting out an exhale of relaxedness, Danielle placed her toothbrush in a nearby empty cup on the sink's side. Danielle felt the aftertaste linger in her mouth, she liked it.

"Mmm, minty."

Danielle moved the shower curtain out of her way to sit on the tub's edge, soon turning the faucet to its right to activate the showerhead.

Quickly unbuttoning 'her' pajama shirt, she places her palm under the descending water stream to feel the warmth caress her fingers. Necessary enjoyment aside, 'her' clothes were off once again, allowing Danielle the privilege to step into her long-awaited shower.

As she began washing her slim body and brown hair, she figured it would be appropriate to sing a song she had stuck in her head. Ever since the moment her and Anthony had a 'blissfully close' night with one another.

" _If I didn't care_ ,"

" _Would I feel this way_?"

" _If this isn't love, then why do I thrill_?"

" _And what makes my head_ ,"

" _Go 'round and 'round_ ,"

" _While my heart stands still_?"

 _Knock, knock_.

She sighed slightly out of frustration and stopped singing. "Hello?" Danielle opened the curtain to make sure whoever was knocking heard her voice clearly. "Anthony, that you at the door?"

" _The one and only_."

"How long were you behind there?"

" _Not long. Heard your singing and realized there wasn't a towel in the bathroom - I don't know if you noticed on your end_."

"I hadn't, actually. Besides, why aren't there towels, may I ask? Do you expect me to be hung out to dry on a clothesline?"

Anthony chuckled behind the door. " _Nah, as much as you'd probably want to, I took the 'sorta-dirty' towels to the wash, since my mom's been asking me to do it for a while now_."

" _Anyway, if you'd like: I can get you a nice, clean and warm one once the wash and dryer are done. It'll probably be five minutes_."

"Without a doubt I'd like one. Can't have your girlfriend slash guest shivering from the cold air, now would you?"

" _I, hmm_..."

Danielle cringed at his response and closed the shower curtain. "You're not supposed to dwell on it, you kidder. But no matter, just get me a towel, please. Should be done around the estimated five minutes you guessed."

" _Wish granted, hot stuff_." Footsteps were then heard walking away from the bathroom door.

She thought "did he really call me 'hot stuff'?" Though shrugging after the fact, she resumed her hygienic business.

" _Do, do, da, do_."

 _A few finishing touches here, and there..._

"Done. What a relief to feel clean again."

 _Knock, knock_.

" _Alright, I'm back with the towel, Danielle_."

"Okay, just hang it on the doorknob and I'll get it myself."

Anthony hesitated for a moment. "... _Which side? Outside or in? Because if you want me to hang it from the inside I'm going to have to_ -"

"If you're worrying about whether I'm going to scream if you open the door - I won't. Now give me the towel you have. I don't care which way."

" _Alright, I'm coming in, then_."

Anthony opens the door, and looks upon the silhouette-esque figure behind the curtains.

"Here you go," He strolls across the tile floor to the tub, towel grasped in hand. "Your 'complimentary drying accessory'."

Danielle moves the curtain out of her way to look at him and the towel he's holding. Anthony, somewhat speechless, tries not to stare at her glistening body standing before him.

"Thanks, Anthony." She quickly grabs the towel from his hand and carefully wraps it around her chest and waist, concealing her womanly features. "Took you long enough."

"What? Oh, right, sorry, it's just that..."

"...You were picking up your jaw off the floor as soon as you laid eyes on my chest? Typical. And don't fret, I'm not angry either."

"You aren't?"

"No, unless you were being weird about it, I don't see why would I be angry. Especially considering the fact you saw me naked last night. All while being unhesitant in your... actions."

"Danielle..."

She couldn't help but grin hard at him. "What, am I making you nervous again through my teasing? Love it when you get like that, makes you cuter."

Danielle picks up a blow-dryer. "Anyhow, thanks again. Need to dry my hair now - so... if you'll excuse me."

Anthony noticed her vaguely shooing him away. "Okay, okay, I get the picture." He exits the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Anthony, come here for a second."

He walks over to his mom's sudden call seconds after leaving Danielle to her privacy.

"Yeah, mom?"

"What were you doing in there?"

"Giving Danielle a towel, since there was none in there for her to use."

"Ah, right, makes sense since I wanted you to clean them. Hope you weren't disrespectful to her."

"Of course not, mom! Geez, who do you take me for?"

"Only kidding. Sorry. Suppose your girlfriends' personality is rubbing off of me."

"On the other hand, it'll be soon before me and her go shopping - just letting you know. You're old enough to look over the house so I won't lecture you on the rules and such."

"Not like it's a bad neighborhood anyway. All I have to worry about is Danielle's crazy dad."

"He'd be stupid to pull off a visit like that again, Anthony. Don't worry."

"If you say so, mom."

"I have, and I did. Speaking of which, here's the guest of honor."

The bathroom door opens and closes, while Danielle faces to greet a mother and her son once more. "Hi, Anthony. Hi, Misses Foster."

"Hello, Danielle. I hope you don't mind wearing your dress from last night, because again, we don't have any proper clothes that fit you."

"That's fine. I'll be changing soon, just need to wait until my hair dries a little more."

"You'd need another towel if you want your hair to dry quicker, you know, wrapped on your head?"

"Well, your son only gave me the one." She giggled.

Anthony decided it best to leave the ladies alone. "Arghh, I'm going to watch some tv, you two have a good time shopping."

Susan and Danielle nodded and said their goodbyes to him. It was until eleven o'clock they were ready to finally leave the household. Both left get into the car that was parked on the driveway.

"All right, now that we're in, we're going to Lady Frumperton's."

Danielle's eyes widened. "Lady Frumperton's Fashions? But, Misses Foster, that place is expensive!"

"It is, but money isn't an issue. I know one of the store clerks there, she usually gives me discounts on certain clothes - I'm positive she'll do the same for you once introductions are in order. I'm paying for your things too, of course."

Danielle retorted. "Seriously, Susan, I'm grateful for all that you and your son did for me, but you don't have to do this. It's one thing that I'm staying at your house, but you buying me clothes? You can drive over to _my_ house so I can get some there instead, now that I think about it."

Anthony's mother sighed, starting the car up in the process. "I can tell from your face you're trying to be humble, thinking you don't deserve new things. Then again, I have no idea how your father treated you when it came to rewards or presents. Regardless, whatever the case was, that much is going to change."

Susan continued on. "I haven't told you this, but I consider you family. Like a daughter I never had."

"Really? What about Anthony?"

"Oh, I love him more than life itself. It's just I feel the same way with you as well - you're special like him. A true member of the Foster family."

Danielle tried to hold back her sudden, yet appropriate urge to cry of joy. "Misses Foster, I, I-"

"Shhh," She noticed Danielle's lips quivering, and held her right arm to wrap around her neck for comfort. "It's okay, Danielle. If you need to cry, do it now. Can't have you bursting into tears while we're over there, would we?"

Danielle shook her head and complied, wiping her tears away. "Nah. And thank you."

"You are most certainly welcome. Now, sit back and enjoy the ride."

11:06 P.M. - Lady Frumperton's Fashions:

"Okay, we're here. Let's get you a nice dress."

 _Thud, thud_.

 _Diiing_!

An employee behind the store's front counter held out her arms to welcome the two women coming in.

"Welcome to Lady Frumperton's, how may I help..."

"Susan?" The greeter recognized the tall woman in an instant. "Is that you? Such a nice surprise!"

"Hello, Marabelle." She smiled. "Fantastic to see you again."

"Likewise, friend." Marabelle turns her attention toward the young lady standing next to Anthony's mom. "And who's this with you? Your daughter?"

Danielle turned her head away from the lady behind the counter, trying hard not to say anything disrespectful. Susan noticed what Danielle was feeling and responded politely to the clerk. "No, she isn't my daughter. In fact, she's my sons' girlfriend. I'm here to buy some clothes for her, probably some shoes too."

"Oh, splendid! Splendid! I can see why she would need some new attire - that dress looks worn!"

Danielle rolled her eyes, she really wanted to say something rude now.

Marabelle walked to Danielle. "It's okay, girl, no need to be shy."

"I wasn't."

"Ahem, well," Marabelle quickly went onto the more important matter at hand. "Let me just check your waist size to determine what type of clothing you're able to fit in. Follow me to the mirror, please."

And Danielle did just that after getting the go-ahead by Susan. A few minutes pass, and the two finally reach the dressing room. Oddly enough, the mirror Danielle faced reminded her of the mirror she had to change in front of - back when she had to change into temporary pajamas at Anthony's home.

"Okay, stand still please." Marabelle took out some measuring tape to determine her waist size.

"Fine." Even though Danielle didn't like having this woman check her, she was curious as to what Marabelle might do, so she let Marabelle do her thing. Possibly even call her out if she did something wrong.

"Let's see: twenty-eight inches, good. Ideal size for a girl your age."

Danielle was surprised when she saw the clerk put the tape away right afterwards. "Just like that, you're done already?"

"Just like that. It doesn't really take long for me to find out, as I've seen plenty of waist sizes. Anyway, you'd be a perfect fit to try on any of our medium-sized blouses and whatnot. Let me know if you need help fitting into some shoes too."

"Gee, thank you. Your name's Marabelle, right?"

She nodded. "Correct."

"I should be seeing you later with your friend Susan, then."

"I most certainly hope so. Bye."

Susan called out to Danielle, getting her attention from behind a clothes rack. She was hunched over, looking at some . Danielle grinned and went toward her.

"How did it go in there?" She asked.

"Your clerk friend said I'm in the clear to try out any of their medium-sized clothes, which is perfect because I'm a medium-size myself."

"Ah, excellent. Well?" She gave Danielle a puzzled stare. "Pick out a couple of dresses for yourself! My treat."

Danielle shrugged modestly, though she was still super grateful Susan was doing this for her. "Okay, I'll be back."

"Now, where are the mediums?" Danielle looked around the spacious store curiously. To her avail, she saw another girl around her age rummaging through various dresses on clothes hangers.

"Excuse me, are those the mediums you're looking through?"

The blonde consumer looked at Danielle from the corner of her eye. " _Excuse me, are those the mediums you're looking through_? Heh, if only you'd try looking at the labels sometime."

"Wait a minute, I know that mocking voice from anywhere..."

"Sheila?" Danielle reaches for her shoulder to try and turn her around to see if it's really the 'queen' of Sunny-Vale she heard.

Quickly grabbing a bare clothes hanger nearby, Shelia holds it in front of Danielle's face as a warning. "Try to touch me again and you'll regret it, bitch."


	11. Blame

Author's note: Forgive me for making this particular chapter so short, it has clearly been a long while since I've typed up something. However, I plan on making the next chapters fairly long compared to my previous ones!

* * *

"Whoa," Danielle held out her arms, trying to calm the now frantic student. "Just what are you trying to start, Sheila?"

"You know damn well what I'm trying to start!"

Danielle was confused, but something suddenly clicked in her mind. "Let me guess, the news this morning...?"

Sheila made a disgusted expression and noise with her mouth. "Of course the news! My boyfriend is dead, and it's all your fault!"

Danielle looked around the clothes store, to make sure Anthony's mom or anyone else didn't hear. "How exactly is it my fault? She whispered. "I was with Anthony, his friend, and my friend after your so-called boyfriend started waving a gun around at everyone, at **me**."

Sheila started to tear up. "I know, it's just... I'm so scared and I don't know what to do or think anymore after yesterday night."

"I mean, it wasn't like Johnny to pull out a knife and a gun like that - on everyone, and that robot too! Like, seriously, I just expected him to maybe beat up your date in front of you and the others and that was it. Maybe fill your locker with bugs or something the next day but _definitely_ nothing like this."

"Anyway, none of what I think matters now. Some cops already questioned me about the whole thing, which got my parents pissed at me, too."

"So I guess what I'm trying to say is... I apologize. For everything I called you, Barbara, your boyfriend, and everyone else I made fun of."

Danielle then glanced out of the corner of her eye to watch Sheila make toward the entrance of the store. She turned to face her, actually worried about her for the first time and wondering where she was scurrying off to.

"Wait, Sheila, I wanted to apologize as wel-"

She held up her hand to hint at her to stop. "Please, don't say anything. I need to go now and still deal with my boyfriend's death - and meet my mom outside too since she's waiting for me. You probably know how parents are." Quickly walking through the door, she was gone in an instant.

* * *

"Hey, Danielle, I think I have found a dress you might like. ...Hey, is something wrong?"

"No, no." Danielle turned around to see Anthony's mom again. "Just met a classmate of mine, but she left to do something."

"Oh, alright. Well, if there's anything wrong, don't be afraid to tell me of course."

"Of course." Danielle swallowed to prevent herself from crying. "So, it seems you found two dresses for me."

She checked to make sure. "Yes and no. One's a laundered green dress, and the second is actually a white blouse with a black skirt. So, be quick as to try them on if you like them, it's already 11:35 and I would like to get home before noon."

"Hmm, alright. Second one I like the most, then. I'll try to be fast as well - if the entire thing fits snug, that is."

11:42 A.M. - one private changing session later:

"I'm done, Miss Foster. They fit perfectly."

"Swell, and you made good time to boot. Let us buy these for you and get on home."

The two walked up to the main counter of the clothing store, where Marabelle came out of what looked like a staff or storage room but Danielle couldn't tell.

"So, will that be all I can do you both for today?"

Susan nodded. "Yes, Marabelle."

"Well, that'll be 200 dollars for the dress and skirt, and 50 dollars for the shoes. But, since you're a friend, I'll give you 50 dollars off the clothes without any coupon - so all you'll owe will be just the 200."

"I'd appreciate that, would certainly help with the damn inflation in prices being the way it is."

"Of course, of course. Either way, thank you for the purchase. I hope the two will shop here at Lady Frumperton's again soon!"

Susan smiled as she walked to the door. "You know my answer, Marabelle." Danielle said nothing, however, and merely waved when they were on the other side of the door.

"Finally outside, let's go."

The two got into the car as intended, and drove home.


	12. A Plan Of Action Part 1

"This just in: we have finally received confirmation from the police that the death of Johnny Barton: a local student from Sunny-Vale high school, had been killed earlier this morning from a gunshot wound. We bring our news report to one of our town policemen next, who has more to say on the matter."

"Holy crap." Anthony gets up from the couch to turn one of the dials on his television to make the volume louder.

"Thank you, Tabitha. Well, as some of our police Protectrons have scanned, it was indeed a bullet that killed Johnny."

"Can you clarify _?_ "

"Yes, a sniper bullet. Pierced through one of his trailer windows and hit him square in the heart."

"A terrible end in the outskirts of our fair town. Anything else you would want to add? Such as a possible motive to his murder, for example?"

"Just that maybe his death had something to do with the commotion he caused at the high school dance yesterday. That's all we know."

"What about people close to him? Is it true he pulled a gun on the seniors yesterday?"

The cop looked back at some of the other officers making their final sweep through the crime scene, raring to get back to the station. "I'm sorry, but I need to go now. We're almost done at the scene here."

"I understand. Thank you for your time, Officer Peters."

"No problem."

"Well, there you have it, folks. Will White Pines be safe now that a gunman is loose? Only time will tell."

Anthony turns off the tv, as he didn't want to watch anymore of the news or commercials at the moment. "Damn."

He thought to himself. "Gotta tell Danielle this when she and my mom come back."

11:59 A.M. - the Foster house:

Still sitting on the living room couch, Anthony turned to face the door once he had heard the 'click' of the locks being opened by his mom.

"Hey, how was your guys' shopping?" He said as they walked into the living room.

"Fantastic, Anthony." His mom replied. "Bought Danielle some clothes, along with some shoes for her, of course. So she can finally get out of that dress from last night."

"And... I could go on, but I'll leave you both to it," She placed down the first bag of clothes on the floor. "Since you two would want to talk to each other, judging from your faces."

"Yeah, that would be great, mom. Thanks."

She leaves for the bathroom, cleaning up a few messes her son had probably 'overlooked' while doing his chores, but ultimately decided to not bother him about it.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Anthony faces Danielle in awkward silence, and so does she.

"So, uh, are you going to change first? Even I can see how uncomfortable you probably are after having no choice but to wear that dress for a while."

"Yeah, but I got something else on my mind entirely. I'll go change, though, most definitely, in which afterwards I want to talk to you."

"Sure, got that part when my mom read our faces. Got something I want to say myself, too."

Danielle nodded. "Be right back."

"Ah, that's better. How do I look?"

Anthony turned to Danielle walking into the living room again with her new clothes. "White blouse, black skirt - everything looks absolutely... astonishing on you. Yeah, astonishing definitely would be the word I'd choose."

"Astonishing, huh? I'll take it." She giggled. "But seriously, though, let's talk already."

"So..." Danielle suddenly got nervous as she tried to find the right words to say. "Um..."

" _I think we need to solve the murder of Johnny, somehow_."

" _I think we need to solve the murder of Johnny, somehow_."

She made a confused expression. "Wait a minute, did we just suddenly say the same thing?"

"You know, I think we did. Here, sit down and relax. Let's talk since we both seem to have the same idea."

"Alright," She sat down and snuggled a little close to him. "I met Shelia when I was out shopping with your mom: at Lady Frumperton's clothes store."

Anthony's expression was surprised, but not as much as she thought he would.

"What? Like, randomly?"

"Of course, randomly! You know how much I hated her, or at least, I thought I did until earlier this morning."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she said that she was sorry, for making fun of me and you, and everyone else at Sunny-Vale apparently."

He cringed. "That's a bunch of crap."

"I thought it was too, but the way her eyes looked genuinely sad showed different. I could tell, because people really can't fake those types of things, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but after what we did to her yesterday? She could've been playing you."

She shrugged. "Possibly, but I don't think she was this time, surprisingly."

Anthony sighed. "So, anything else you want to tell me?"

"Just that Sheila said she was coping with Johnny's death, which was also understandable. Luckily, your mom didn't see us talking."

"That I can likely believe. And yeah, probably for the best. She doesn't really like her, mainly because of what I told her about what she did to me during junior year."

"What, the pudding incident?"

"The pudding incident."

She laughed. "Right, thanks for reminding me."

"Anyway, that's all I have. It's your turn now."

He agreed. "Yeah, back when I said 'that I can likely believe...'"


End file.
